


Two Third Wheels

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel (background) - Freeform, Gabe has self esteem issues, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam has issues with Gabe’s issues, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: After spending the holidays together with their brothers and feeling like third wheels to their brothers’ romance, Gabriel and Sam vow to help each other find a partner before the big Fourth of July party that Dean and Castiel always host.





	Two Third Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, using the prompt AU/Trope: Attempting to help each other with New Year’s Resolution of finding a partner and it ending up being each other.
> 
> Big thanks to [CR_Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12) for looking it over for me :D

“Gabe, why on Earth did you feel the need to put up mistletoe?” Sam complained from his end of the couch.

“Because I’m a genius, Samster. I made sure to put it up out of line of sight so we could at least watch the movie without being grossed out,” Gabriel bragged.

“Well, that would be genius… if we couldn’t still hear them.”

“There’s a way to fix that too,” Gabe replied, grabbing the remote from the couch cushion between them and turning up the volume on the tv. The loud antics of the burglars trying to rob a house that wasn’t quite as empty as they’d expected almost drowned out the sloppy, wet kissing sounds coming from the kitchen doorway behind them.

Sam rolled his eyes and tried, with limited success, to focus on the film. By the time the make-out sounds finally ended only to be replaced by low whispers, the bandits in the movie had been caught and the kid was safe, though still alone.

“Dean, we have company,” Cas whispered, as though they hadn’t been standing in the doorway ignoring said company for at least a half an hour already.

“Yeah, but… mistletoe,” Dean replied with a wink and a grin, earning a stern reprimand from Cas when he tried to resume kissing.

“We haven’t seen our brothers in months,” Cas pointed out. “Don’t you think we should be spending time with them?”

“Don’t you think we should be spending time taking care of these?” Dean countered, grabbing Cas’s hips and pulling him close to grind their straining arousals together. “C’mon, Cas. They’ll both still be here for a few more days yet. I’m sure they’d rather we took this up to our room.”

“I don’t think-”

“Dean’s right, Cassie,” Gabe tossed over the back of the couch without looking.

“Yeah, don’t stay on our account. Please!” Sam begged.

Dean grabbed a deeply blushing Castiel by the wrist and pulled him toward the stairs. “Night, guys,” he called to their brothers.

“‘Night, Dean, night Cas,” Sam replied as Gabe turned the volume on the movie down to a more tolerable level, then echoed the farewell.

“So… uh... how’re things at Stanford?” Gabe asked once they were alone. Their brothers having been together for years, Gabe and Sam were … more than acquaintances, but not quite friends. Or maybe casual friends? They never had trouble spending time together, even when it was just the two of them, but neither went out of their way to contact the other. For the past two years, Sam had been busy with college and Gabe had been touring the country with his standup routine.

“Oh, you know. Studying, spending time at the library, trying to find inexpensive restaurants that serve something healthier than grease on a bun,” Sam shrugged.

“Actually, I don’t know. Never bothered with the college thing. Maybe if I’d tried it, I could’ve found someone sweet, smart, and sexy like that Jess of yours. Or your guy, Brady, was it? I swear, you were the envy of everyone at the Fourth of July party last year.”

“I don’t know about that. Your Kali turned quite a few heads. I was actually expecting she’d be here with you and I’d be the odd man out this year.”

“Ah, yeah. Well, apparently, she turned one too many heads. She’s gone. Splitsville,” Gabe frowned, then shrugged. “She wasn’t my forever girl anyway. I mean, we fought all the time and even if the makeup sex was great, it wasn’t worth the fighting. Kali’s got her perfect little ‘yes-man’ now, so good on her. As for me, I’m gonna hold out for someone better.”

“Even if that means coming to family gatherings alone?” Sam prodded.

“Well… it’d be nice if I could find someone before the Fourth, but I can handle going stag to that one, as long as I have someone before this time next year,” Gabe said. “Would be good if we both brought someone so we could give the love-birds a taste of their own medicine. Especially if you brought Jess and Brady,” he added, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“That wouldn’t help much; Jess and Brady are together now,” Sam sighed.

“I thought they already were together? Oh, wait, you mean just them two?”

“Yeah, they’re actually engaged now. I doubt I’ll ever have something like that again, but at least I got to enjoy it for a while. And it’s good they fell in love. They’re great together.”

“But, without you? Aren’t you the one who introduced them?” Gabriel prodded.

“Yeah. I thought we were all pretty close, but… I guess they were just closer. Even if I was the one who invited Brady in, it was as much for Jess as it was for me,” Sam shrugged, frowning at the silent tv and wondering when the movie ended. Grabbing the remote, he scrolled to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and hit play.

“A Cartoon, Sammy?” Gabriel teased.

“Shut up. It’s a classic. Anyway, you got to pick the last movie; it’s my turn. And don’t call me Sammy.”

“What’s wrong with Sammy?”

“Sammy’s a little kid. And besides, that’s what Dean calls me. You’re not my brother,” Sam groused.

“Yet. You know Dean and Cas’ll tie the knot one of these days,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Um… Gabriel, that won’t make you and I brothers,” Sam retorted.

“Sure it will. If our brothers get married, doesn’t that mean we’re brothers-in-law?”

“No, when they get married, Dean will be your brother-in-law and Cas will be my brother-in-law, but you and I won’t have a familial relationship,” Explained Sam, frowning. “And even if we were brothers-in-law, you’re still not Dean, so no calling me Sammy.”

“So what should I call you, then?”

“Anything else,” Sam sighed. “Just not Sammy.”

“Okey-doke, Sammoose,” Gabe grinned.

“I’m gonna regret that, aren’t I?” Sam grumbled.

“Maaaayyybe?” Gabe chuckled, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and setting it on the cushion between them. He took a piece and threw it at Sam who laughed, snatching it when it bounced off his forehead. Gabe grabbed a second piece and tossed it up into the air, catching it in his mouth. “Needs caramel,” he complained.

“Hey, not everything has to be sweet,” Sam retorted, grabbing a handful and settling in.

“I’m made of sweet. Gotta keep myself topped off,” Gabe grinned, pulling a packet of skittles from his shirt pocket.

Sam laughed. “Shut up and watch the movie.”

 

*****

 

“Y’know, Samikins, I have a friend who’s going to be guest lecturing at Stanford this semester,” Gabe commented over dinner while Dean and Cas were in the bathroom. It was January second, the night before Sam’s flight back to California and they’d decided to go out to eat. “I bet you two would hit it off.”

“Can you stop with the weird names?” Sam groaned.

“Not a chance,” Gabe grinned. “So, what’cha think? Should I give her your number?”

“I’m not so hard up that I need you fixing me up on blind dates.”

“She’s not blind,” Gabe teased. “Seriously though, you’d really like her. She’s smart and beautiful. Real classy type. She’s gonna be teaching art history; comes from a family that’s owned an art gallery for generations.”

“You’re really trying to sell me on her. If she’s so great, why’s she single?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“She left her last guy when her mom was sick because he wasn’t supportive. Then her mom died and she just wasn’t ready to even start to look. But it’s been two years now. I think she’d be open to trying, especially with a stud like you,” Gabe shrugged.

“Why not go after her yourself?”

“We’re friends, and I guess she’s just not really my type.”

“What is your type?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t know. Smart, good sense of humor, someone interested in long term who wouldn’t mind traveling with me but also who I could trust if they wanted to stay home sometimes. And definitely someone who argues with their words, not fists,” Gabe replied, frowning.

“Wait, when you said you and Kali fought a lot…”

“I never laid a hand on her. But yeah, she tended to get physical when it came to disagreements. Kinda embarrassing for a guy to have to buy makeup to cover a black eye,” Gabe mumbled.

“Hey, Gabe, you shouldn’t have to be ashamed buying makeup, but more importantly, you shouldn’t have needed it in the first place. It’s good that you’re not with her anymore,” Sam consoled.

“Yeah. We were both just too stubborn. She’s better off with someone willing to let her have her way even when she wants to spend five thousand on shoes. Someone who won’t have to refund a theatre full of tickets when she decides, spur of the moment, that her man has to take her to a wine tasting in Napa Valley.”

“Oh my God, that’s ridiculous. Why were you even with her in the first place?”

“Like I said, the sex was great,” Gabe shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter how good the sex is; it isn’t worth putting up with abuse,” Sam insisted.

“I know, but… it’s not like there’s a line waiting to date me, you know? And I’m not getting any younger. Plus, I’m short and a bit soft around the middle. And I’m not very well known as a comedian so I barely make enough to support myself, let alone someone else,” Gabe replied, eyes focused on his half empty plate to avoid Sam’s gaze.

“Hey, you’re fun, your jokes are hilarious, and you’re pretty nice when you’re not being an ass. And who cares about height? I think you’re pretty handsome. Anyone would be lucky to date you and if they can’t see that they aren’t worth your time,” Sam countered, patting Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Worth my time or not, I’d rather not be alone,” Gabe sighed.

“Hey, you know what? I think I might know someone who’d be perfect for you,” Sam said, perking up. “Her name’s Pamela and she’s a lot like you; fun-loving, bit of a smart-ass, pretty hot, and loves sex. She owns the Cat’s Cradle Café over by the high school. I used to spend every afternoon there, and half my lunches, so we got pretty friendly and we’ve kept in touch. Just a couple of weeks ago she was lamenting her lack of company for the holidays. I bet you two would get along great!”

“I don’t know Samalama -ok, not using that one- I’m starting to see your aversion to a blind date. The idea’s kinda intimidating.”

“Hey, it doesn’t have to be a blind date, or even a set up. Just drop by the cafe and chat her up. If I’m right, you two will hit it off on your own,” Sam shrugged.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea, Samshine. And maybe you can do something similar with Sarah,” Gabe mused.

“Sarah? Is that the guest lecturer at Stanford?”

“Yeah, Sara Blake. Maybe you could sneak into one of her classes, feel her out, and then ‘accidentally’ run into her somewhere on campus?”

“Oh, so you’re suggesting I basically stalk her?”

“When you put it that way, I guess that does sound kinda stalkerish,” Gabe frowned, thinking.

“But there is such a thing as auditing a class. Basically signing up to attend the class without having to pay for it, though you also don’t get credit for it. And since I’d be on her roster but not an actual student, it’d give me an excuse to talk to her without making it unethical for something to happen. Wouldn’t hurt, right?” Sam suggested.

“Now you’re talkin’. And if you change your mind and decide you’d rather have an introduction or blind date, you have my number. We should make it our New Year’s Resolution: we’ll both bring dates for the holidays this year. But I betcha a hundred dollars you’ll be bringing Sarah to Fourth of July.”

“A hundred’s a lot. Besides, you’ll be bringing Pamela too, so we’d just be trading money.”

“Hmm… but there’s gotta be a bet here somewhere. How ‘bout this. We both bring the recommended dates, we both win and have a good time. If one brings the date and one doesn’t, the one with the date has to take the other out to a bar and pay for all the drinks. And if neither of us brings a date, we have to pretend to be together for the party so we don’t look lame. Extra incentive to give each other’s recommendations a fair shot,” Gabriel declared.

“What if we want to bring someone other than Sarah or Pamela?” Sam asked.

“If we were any good at that we wouldn’t be fixing each other up. But I’d say that’s a win for the first case, a loss for the second, and nullifies the third. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sam echoed, shaking Gabe’s hand across the table. They went back to eating, but after five or ten minutes of silence, they both happened to look up at each other simultaneously. “Dean and Cas have been in the bathroom a long time,” Sam frowned, looking toward the back of the restaurant. “Think we should go check on them?”

“Definitely not,” Gabriel laughed, sliding his empty plate to the edge of the table and waving their waitress over to order a hot fudge sundae.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Sammon, gratz on getting your associate’s,” Gabe grinned, tapping the rim of his red plastic cup against Sam’s.

“Thanks. Just two more years to go,” Sam replied, mirroring the shorter man’s smile. “And what’s Sammon supposed to be? You calling me a fish?”

Gabe laughed. “Guess I was thinking salmon when I said it. Maybe I should have said Sam-mon instead? Digimon are much cooler than fish.”

“Yeah. If you’re ten. And stuck in 2003,” Sam chuckled. “So, where’s Pamela? Last we talked, you said you two were hitting it off, right?”

“Yeah, she’s here. I think she’s getting something to eat. What about Sarah?”

“Same. She’s right over-” Sam broke off, eyes growing wide.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Gabe asked, turning to see what Sam was looking at. “Oh. Well, that was unexpected.”

Sarah was laughing, trying to step back but Pamela’s hand on her ass pulled her closer as she leaned in to murmur into Sarah’s ear. When the taller brunette stood straight again, Sarah wore a deep blush and Pamela had a sexy, flirty smirk. After a shy nod from Sarah, Pamela took her hand and led the way to where Gabe and Sam were trying to pick up their jaws and put their eyes back in their heads.

“Hey, Gabe, you never said how long you needed me to stay. I just had to show up for you to win your bet, right?” Pamela asked.

Uncharacteristically, it took a minute for Gabe to find his voice, but when he did, he replied, “Yeah, except you just exposed the ruse.”

“Oh, my bad. Why didn’t you tell me your bet was with Sam?”

“No worries. Pretty sure, since it looks like you and Sarah want to head off together, that means I’ve been outed too.”

“Oops, sorry Sam,” Sarah apologized, blush deepening.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. You two seem to be hitting it off. Go have fun. Really, apparently Gabe and I both had the same idea to avoid losing the bet,” Sam laughed.

“You sure, Sam?” Pamela asked, though she looked ready to whisk Sarah away regardless of the answer.

“Positive. And Gabe doesn’t mind either, right Gabe?”

“Not at all,” Gabe replied with a mischievous grin. “Just make sure to send pictures.”

Laughing, Pamela reached over to smack Gabe’s ass. “You bet. And I’ll also make sure to send those ones of you with the ropes and the bal-”

“Okay, okay, enough with the chit chat, you two kids go have fun now,” Gabe interrupted, giving Pamela a light push to the shoulder.

Pamela laughed even harder. “You got it, sweet cheeks. Come on, beautiful, I believe you have some ‘art’ to show me,” she added to Sarah as she led the blushing art dealer away.

“So, what happened? I thought you and Pamela were hitting it off?” Sam asked once the women were gone.

“Oh, we were, and for all the reasons you mentioned. Problem is, we’re too much alike. We’ve both agreed that hanging out together is great, and the sex is,” Gabriel whistled, wriggling his eyebrows, “but we’re never gonna be more than friends. What about you and Sarah, though? You’ve hardly said a thing about her the past six months. I figured you’d be here alone and I’d be buying you drinks.”

“Well, I talked to her after the first class, mentioned you’d suggested I take her course. She called you out for trying to set her up right off the bat. Said it was sweet of you though. We’ve talked a lot, especially about our moms and loss. And we did try going out on a few dates. But there just wasn’t any spark there, you know?”

“Hey, sometimes the sparks don’t happen ‘til the clothes are off,” Gabe grinned.

“No way. If there’s a spark, it starts with the first kiss,” Sam insisted.

“Sorry, Samwise, smart as you are, you’re wrong on this one. True, a spark _can_ happen on the first kiss, but I know there are times it doesn’t happen ‘til that first screw,” Gabe countered, arms crossed over his chest. There was no way he was backing down when he was right. After all, he and Kali hadn’t clicked until after they’d fucked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “That’s not a spark, Gabe, that’s an orgasm.”

“You don’t get it, Sammit! There’s orgasm, and there’s _orgasm_ and that second one’s what happens when you have a spark.”

“I think you have the wrong definition of spark.” Sam replied, shaking his head. “I’m talking about that electric chemistry that happens with someone you _really_ like. Love, even.”

“No, I know what you meant, I’m just saying it doesn’t always happen with the first kiss,” Gabe explained.

“And I’m saying if you think it happens during sex, you’re confusing love and lust.”

“We can argue about it all you want, but that’s not going to change the fact that I’m right,” Gabe huffed.

“Sure, you can insist you’re right all you want, but you can’t prove it,” Sam retorted.

“What if I can?” 

“Can what?”

“Prove it,” Gabriel replied, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him toward the house.

“Gabe, what are you doing?” Sam blinked, following the shorter man in stunned compliance.

“Proving it. Keep up, Samsquatch,” Gabe replied, leading him through the house and up to the guest room Sam was using, since it had the bigger bed.

“Proving- Gabe, there’s no spark between us, this isn’t going to prove anything,” Sam protested as he was pushed onto the bed.

“Like I said, won’t know if there’s a spark until after,” Gabe replied from under his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head.

“Woah, woah, hold on a minute,” Sam objected, licking his lips. “Our brothers are dating. This isn’t a good idea. What if-”

“Samexy, -not sure about that one- you’re ok with guys, right?” Gabe asked, continuing when Sam gave a hesitant nod. “And I am too, though I usually prefer girls. But you’re hot, I’m not repulsive, and you practically challenged me to prove it, so I’m gonna prove it. We’re both adults, we can handle any fallout.”

“Not repulsive? What kind of way is that to talk about yourself?” Sam demanded, latching onto a flippant detail Gabe hadn’t even realized he’d said.

“What? I’m not. Am I? Hey, if you don’t wanna… that’s fine, you know. I know I’m not exactly prime real estate or anything, just-”

“Gabe, that’s not what I meant. You’re very good looking. Adorable even. Why would you use ‘not repulsive’ to describe yourself?”

“Why? I dunno. That’s the description Kali used,” Gabe worried, chewing his bottom lip as he sank down onto the bed beside Sam, shirt falling forgotten from his hands.

“Yeah, and, no offense, but Kali was a piece of shit. Sorry, I know you liked her, but… Gabriel, you deserve so much better. You’re beautiful, and funny, and kind, and smart. Don’t let the words of one unimportant person cloud your view of yourself. You’re worthy of being loved, and you need to see that so you can accept when someone loves you, otherwise, you’ll just waste time waiting for them to leave you instead of enjoying the happiness you deserve,” Sam insisted, turning to cup Gabriel’s cheek, drawing his face around to stare into those honey-gold eyes so the man could see the earnestness of his words.

“I…” Gabe started, tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. “Sorry, Sam. I don’t know why I dragged you up here. This… I think I should just go. I’m partied out,” he said, standing quickly and turning away before Sam could see the moisture gathering in his eyes.

Grabbing his hand, Sam pulled him back onto the bed, this time bringing both hands up to cup his face. “You don’t believe me,” he accused.

“I know you’re not lying, it’s just… I’m almost 30 years old. No matter how much I want someone to share my life with, history has proven I’m just not the type people stick around for. Good for a laugh and a fun time, but that’s it.”

Thumbing away a tear as it escaped Gabe’s eye, Sam leaned in, hesitating a moment to give the shorter man a chance to move away, then closing the distance when he didn’t. The kiss was tentative, gentle as the breeze from a butterfly’s wings and soft as velvet, just a brush of lips before pulling back to share an incredulous look with Gabe. There was definitely a spark.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Samiebear, have you seen the mistletoe?” 

“I think Cas threw it out after last year,” Sam laughed. “Not like we really need it, right?”

Gabe laughed. “Guess we don’t at that. How long do you think Dean and Cas are gonna be doing the dishes?”

Sam Grinned. “I’d say we have at least twenty minutes. So a bit of time. Any ideas on how you’d like to fill it?”

“Hmm,” Gabe mused, pulling Sam to the couch and pushing him onto it before straddling his lap. “I’m sure if we sit and think about it we can come ‘up’ with a thing or two,” he grinned, eyebrows jumping suggestively.

Laughing, Sam pulled Gabe closer, rubbing their groins together. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?” he teased.

“But you love me anyway?” Gabe teased.

“Yeah, I do,” Sam smiled softly, bringing a large hand up to cradle Gabe’s cheek.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly, eyes glimmering as he leaned into the gentle touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gabe blinking back tears as Sam held him, thumb stroking over his cheek. These unexpected moments had happened numerous times over the past six months, when Sam would do something sweet, gentle, loving, and Gabe would be overwhelmed by the simple act of being loved. Treasured. Pulling himself together with a deep, slow breath, he gave Sam a tremulous smile. “You keep making me breathless like that, you’re gonna have to give me mouth to mouth.”

“Not a problem,” Sam grinned, pulling him closer to seal their lips together. The spark was still there; always arching through them when they started kissing. It was also there when they made love, so maybe they’d both been right last Fourth of July. but it didn’t matter when it started, as long as it was there.

Gabe moaned against Sam’s lips, their tongues already twining and exploring each other’s mouths as the shorter man rocked lightly on Sam’s lap; not to arouse, just sending little shivers of pleasure through them.

“Dude, guys, c’mon. We don’t need to see our brothers makin’ out on our couch,” Dean said, covering Cas’s eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Gabe sat back to give Dean a pointed look.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“He has a point, Dean,” Cas said, pulling Dean’s hand off his eyes and using it to lead Dean over to the love seat.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Payback’s a bitch,” Dean grumbled, setting the popcorn on the coffee table next to the bowls and grabbing the remote. “But seriously, can we keep it PG? At least long enough to watch the movie?”

“I can’t promise any rating lower than PG-13,” Gabe smirked, though he did slide off Sam’s lap, cuddling beside him instead. Sam put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing gently as he placed a small kiss on his temple.

“Ugh, you guys are givin’ me diabetes over here,” Dean teased as he pulled up the menu on the tv.

“Oh, that reminds me. Be right back,” Sam said, jumping up and dashing up the stairs, then coming back a minute later with something behind his back. “Got you something, Gabe,” he smiled, tossing a large bag of caramel popcorn to his boyfriend.

“Yes! Perfect snack for holiday movie night! How’d you know, Samta?” Gabe asked as Sam got himself a bowl of the buttered popcorn and sat back down.

“You mentioned it, last year,” Sam grinned, arm going back around Gabe’s shoulder as the smaller man snuggled against him.

“You remembered that? We weren’t even dating back then,” Gabe smiled, opening the bag and tasting a piece of caramel yum.

“I still paid attention to you, goofball,” Sam replied, squeezing Gabe affectionately.

“Ok, enough with the sap, you two. Time for the best Christmas movie ever,” Dean interrupted, hitting play as Cas handed him a bowl.

This year was so very different from last year’s holiday movie night. Dean and Cas were feeding each other popcorn. Gabriel was curled against Sam’s side. Everyone was content and no more third wheels, as John McClane disembarked in L.A. on the tv screen.


End file.
